couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxon "Max" Johns
"You're hot." *blushes* "I didn't mean it like that." - Max to Kiara in the fifth chapter of the first admin collaboration. Maxon "Max" Johns is the demigod son of Hephaestus and Gabrielle Johns (who can see through the Mist). He has medium tanned skin, dark brown hair, and striking hazel eyes. Maxon is broad-shouldered, muscled, has calloused hands, and grim-stuck expression on his face that has seen too much. Early Life Max's mother began to tell her son stories and legends about the Greeks, and at a young age, he learned who his father was. The boy always wondered why he only lived with his mom, but he still took in all the knowledge and kept it stored in his mind. When Max was a kid, he usually stayed away from his peers, particulary because they bothered him, and he felt more comfortable building things alone. He always took any hodgepodge items, and pieced them together. After Max's tenth birthday, he was really beginning to be able to use his powers. Gabrielle eventually brought Max to Camp Half-blood, because monsters were becoming overwhelming. Driving there was very difficult, because a hydra attacked them on the way. Max's mother died protecting her son. Her last words were':' '"Remember son, you don't have to die like a hero. You die for what ''you live for. And I'm dying for you, my boy." '''-Gabrielle Relationships He's a very good-looking man, and is very popular with the girls, but he decided he wanted to go single, because he was very independent and got very irritated at those who flirted with him. Kiara Harrison had always fancied him from the start. Although she didn't show it, she had a deep regard for Max. Eventually, as they spent more time together, he realized that he had feelings for Kiara. They are currently in a relationship. '''Notice: '''In the collaboration that he is in with Kiara, at the moment, they haven't fell in love yet. In the future writings there will be more evidence of that relationship in Maxon's point of view. Personality Maxon is described as easy-going, but as mentioned, independent. He likes to work by himself and with his group of friends. Having more solitude means that he's a bit clumsy with social relationships. This means that Max is a bit more shy, and fumbles up on sentances, especially ones that have to do with feelings and love. Powers Being a son of Hephaestus means that he's inherited some of his father's powers, just in a weaker form. Forging/Mending/Building/etc, Technokinesis Max is great with just about any tool. He can put together practically anything out of everything. Because of this skill, Max is highly intelligent, creative and quite logical. He enjoys just building random things. Something that's odd about Max's skill is that all his contraptions seem to work... whether they're trashy or built with care. Pyrokinesis Max has the ability to summon fire. If he concentrates, fire will spurt from his hands. Also, when he occasionally sets himself on fire, he doesn't notice it, because he is immune to heat/flames. This can lead to incidents where he ends up with no eyebrows, singed clothes, and burnt hair. Weapons Cinis cineris Vesica This is Max's main weapon, made and enchanted by himself. He has made it so he can channel his pyrokinesis power into it, thus setting his opponent on fire. ''Cinis cineris Vesica ''is Latin for Ember Blade, what Max calls his sword. Obex of Vereor This is translated into Barrier of Fear, in English, a shield also made by Max. He talked to Thalia and made Barrier of Fear very much like her shield, Aegis. It has Medusa's head carved into the middle, with other engravings of gods, monsters, and creatures. One of the main differences from Obex of Vereor and Aegis is that Max's shield is stored differently. Instead of a silver circlet like Thalia's, it's a thick copper ring with the sign of Hephaestus printed onto it. Baseball Bat This was given to him as a child, and it is a treasure to Max. See the page, Max's Bat for its story. Category:Silverwind of MountainClan Category:Demigod Category:Characters